Cauchemars
by Rainette
Summary: Quand Conan et Haibara ne sont plus les seuls à devoir retrouver leur taille d'origine, il y a du soucis à se faire .
1. Chapitre 1

Chapitre 1

Un deltaplane blanc comme neige passa devant la lune, la masquant quelques instants. Un jeune homme vêtu de blanc, portant un haut de forme et une longue cape, atterri tout en douceur sur le toit de l'immeuble. Kaito Kid affichait son habituel sourire sarcastique, satisfait d'avoir une fois encore berné l'inspecteur Nakamori et échappé à Tantei-kun. Même Hakuba avait délaissé un séjour en Angleterre pour venir assister à son spectacle cette fois. Oui, il avait réussi… Peut-être que cette pierre serait la bonne… ? Ou alors il devrait encore une fois partir à la recherche d'un autre caillou rouge, susceptible d'être celui qu'il cherchait depuis presque un an déjà. La seule façon de le savoir était de vérifier. Attrapant le rubis qui dormait dans sa poche, le voleur le brandit au dessus de sa tête, sous les rayons d'un croissant de lune illuminant le ciel. Mais le bijou demeura impénétrable et Kaito dû se rendre à l'évidence : ce n'était pas non plus ce soir qu'il détruirait Pandora.

Il allait reprendre son envol lorsqu'une voix grave surgit de derrière lui, accompagnée de la pression froide du canon d'un revolver entre ses omoplates.

« Tu n'as pas écouté nos avertissements Kuroba… Et tu nous gênes depuis trop longtemps. »

Sans même avoir à se retourner, le magicien reconnaissait cette voix entre mille. La voix de celui qui avait tué la personne la plus chère à ses yeux. Un homme entièrement vêtu de gris contre qui il se battait dans sa chasse à la boîte de Pandore.

« Ca faisait longtemps Snake. » dit-il le cambrioleur d'une voix glaciale, toujours sans bouger. De toutes façons, il savait pertinemment que le moindre mouvement déplacé lui serait fatal.

Le serpent était toujours aussi dénué d'humour, si l'on en jugeait par sa réponse :

« Sors cette pierre de ta poche et donnes la moi. Je ne dis pas que tu auras la vie sauve pour autant, mais elle sera au moins rallongée de quelques minutes. »

Il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Mais par chance, Kaito avait autre chose dans sa poche, chose qu'il rangeait d'ailleurs habituellement dans la poche intérieure de sa veste. Et sans dire un mot, il passa la main dans sa poche et en sortit le caillou rouge, sans oublier de vérifier si son revolver à cartes était toujours là.

« Très bien, donne la moi maintenant »

Kaito se retourna, le revolver de Snake toujours pointé sur lui et lui tendit ce que l'homme en gris pensait être Pandora. Alors que ce dernier attrapait la pierre, il sortit son revolver de sa poche et envoya une carte sur celui de son adversaire, lui faisait ainsi sauter des mains.

« Il faut croire que les rôles ce sont inversés à présent… » déclara Kid the Phantom Thief en souriant légèrement.

Snake n'esquissa même pas un geste pour tenter de rattraper son arme et se contenta de sourire, un sourire qui n'avait absolument rien de résigné. Derrière lui, une silhouette aux longs cheveux blonds se détachait de l'ombre, un revolver en main. Gin, entièrement vêtu de noir comme à son habitude, afficha un sourire sadique à la vue du pistolet à cartes de Kaito.

« Tu ne crois quand même pas pouvoir te défendre avec _ça_… ?

Qui ne tente rien n'a rien. » répliqua le voleur, enfermé dans son éternelle "face de poker". Mais il n'y croyait pas vraiment… Contre de vraies balles de revolver, ses cartes de papier n'auraient aucune chance.

De son côté, Snake examinait minutieusement la pierre rouge qu'il pensait être le coffret de Pandora. Mais il dû bientôt se résigner en voyant que sa boîte de Pandore était tout ce qu'il y a de plus vide.

« Ce n'est pas la bonne. » déclara-t-il, autant pour son acolyte en noir que pour lui-même.

« Dommage… Ce sera pour la prochaine fois. Mais puisque nous sommes là, je vais me débarrasser de ce rat gênant. »

L'homme en noir plongea la main dans sa poche et en sortit une petite fléchette remplie d'un liquide vert ambré. Il chargea son pistolet avec. Contrairement à ce qu'avait tout d'abord pensé le voleur, ce n'était donc pas un revolver à balles mais une arme à fléchette. Mais pour ce qui était de savoir ce qu'elle contenaient…

« Tu vas avoir l'honneur d'être l'une des victimes de l'un de nos poisons les plus réussis. Il ne laisse aucune trace dans l'organisme et donne la mort en quelques minutes. J'aurais préféré m'occuper de toi avec un bon vieux revolver, mais je n'ai pas de silencieux et la police aux alentours ne m'en laisse pas vraiment l'occasion. »

Kaito recula légèrement jusqu'à ce retrouver à l'extrémité du toit. Avec son deltaplane dans le dos, il ne lui serait pas difficile de s'enfuir. Mais ses adversaires avaient déjà anticipés cette action. Après tout, cela faisait dix ans que Snake courait après Pandora, et le Kid par la même occasion.

« Je ne ferais pas ça si j'était à ta place, déclara-t-il en examinant la pierre rouge comme s'il espérait encore y trouver Pandora. Gin aura largement la temps de te tirer dessus le temps que tu déploies tes ailes pour t'envoler, sans parler de moi. »

Pour illustrer ses propos, il alla ramasser son revolver, envoyé balader par une carte du pistolet de Kaito quelques minutes plus tôt. Mais ce dernier n'avait pas l'intention d'abandonner comme ça. Entre une mort certaine s'il restait sur le toit et une chance de survie, même infime, s'il ouvrait son deltaplane, la question ne se posait même pas… ! Le magicien déploya donc ses ailes blanches et recula pour se retrouver dans le vide, sans même prendre le temps d'adresser un adieu à ses adversaires.

« Tu as choisis on dirait… »

Au même moment, alors que le silence régnait toujours, une balle et une fléchette remplie d'un liquide non identifié percèrent le ciel, allait s'enfoncer dans le bras du Kid. Il ne sentit même pas la douleur due à la balle qui venait de lui déchirer le bras, surpassée par autre chose. Le deltaplane piqua du nez, passant par-dessus l'immeuble d'en face. Mais Kaito ne vit pas la tête de ses ennemis disparaître à mesure qu'il s'éloignait : à l'instant où le liquide contenu dans la fléchette avait commencé à couler dans ses veines, il avait eu l'impression que ces dernières étaient en train de fondre… A présent, cette douleur s'était étendue et c'était tout son corps qui le brûlait, un effet certain de ce fameux poison.

« Alors je vais mourir… ? » murmura-t-il, alors que la sangle de son deltaplane qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps d'attacher le laissait tomber en chute libre, à environ quatre mètres du sol.

Sa longue cape blanche s'accrocha à la rambarde d'une terrasse et Kaito resta suspendu ainsi durant quelques minutes, à la limite de l'inconscience. Ses os, ses veines, tout son corps jusqu'au plus petit bout de peau le brûlait, comme si on avait allumé un feu à l'intérieur de lui. Mais il savait que s'il s'évanouissait, il se ferait certainement arrêter par la police, s'il était encore en vie pour cela, évidement…

Ce fut sur cette dernière pensée que Kaito perdit connaissance. Le tissu blanc de la cape commença à craquer et céda finalement, lâchant en plein dans une poubelle vide dépourvue de couvercle, quelques mètres en dessous. Seul un petit morceau de la belle cape auparavant blanche, maculée à présent de taches de toutes sortes, dépassait de la poubelle pour témoigner qu'un voleur mondialement recherché venait d'échouer dedans…

Tout en haut, quelques toits plus loin, Snake et Gin redescendaient silencieusement les escaliers. Le premier savourait la mort certaine de celui qui lui avait mis des bâtons dans les roues pendant si longtemps, le second était simplement dans le même était qu'après n'importe lequel de ses nombreux meurtres : un sourire sadique et satisfait s'étalait sur son visage parsemé par quelques mèches de ses longs cheveux blonds.

« Et bientôt, ce sera ton tour, _Sherry_… » pensa-t-il en prenant place dans une Porshe noire corbeau.


	2. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2

Conan et Aï parcouraient le chemin de l'école dans le sens inverse, histoire de rentrer chez eux. Le premier jouait avec un ballon de football et il apparaissait qu'il arrivait facilement à jongler avec la balle et à avancer en même temps. Même rétrécit, Shinichi Kudo gardait ses excellents talents de footballeur…

C'est alors qu'un homme passa en courant, bousculant le petit détective. Le ballon de ce dernier alla rouler dans une ruelle mal éclairée, frappant par la même occasion une poubelle recouverte en partie par un vieux drap de soie blanche. Un vieux drap qui, même si cela était totalement absurde et sans fondement, paraissait familier au petit garçon. Il reposa donc le ballon qu'il venait de récupérer et passa la main sur le tissu. C'était de la soie. Une soie abîmée et maculée de traces de boues, de poussières et de pleins d'autres traces diverses mais de la soie quand même. Que pouvait-elle faire dans une poubelle quant il aurait suffit de la laver pour lui redonner une seconde jeunesse… ?

« Tu fais les poubelles maintenant Kudo ? »

L'intéressé ne répondit pas à la pique d'Haibara. Il venait de remarquer, parmi toutes les taches présentes sur le tissu, une couleur sombre qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Du sang. Ce morceau de soie serait-il une pièce à conviction gênante dans une quelconque affaire de meurtre… ? Curieux d'en savoir plus, le détective tira le tissu de l'intérieur de la poubelle pour l'examiner de plus près. Mais ce qu'il y avait en dessous était plus inhabituel encore…

Un petit garçon qui devait avoir environ son âge (enfin, son âge **apparent**) était recroquevillé dans la poubelle, vêtu de vêtements beaucoup trop grands pour lui. Et quels vêtements ! Une veste et un pantalon blancs, une chemise bleue et même ce un morceau de tissu rose qui avait dû être une cravate dépassait de sous son corps. Enfin, à moitié écrasé, un haut de forme abritant un monocle confirma ce que Conan pressentait depuis quelques secondes déjà. Ce gosse avait des vêtements beaucoup trop grands identiques à ceux de Kid l'insaisissable… Ce pourrait-il que… ?

« _Bien sûr que non, c'est tout à fait improbable…_ » pensa le petit détective.

Mais pourtant… Que ferait un gosse déguisé en ce voleur dans une poubelle sinon ? Haibara, qui c'était aperçu du mutisme soudain de son camarade d'infortune, s'approcha pour voir ce qui lui avait volé sa langue. Aussitôt, elle esquissa un sourire sarcastique :

« Eh bien… Il faut croire qu'un troisième cobaye vient rejoindre mon laboratoire… »

Vraiment, dans une situation pareille, la scientifique ne trouvait pas mieux que de lui envoyer une de ses répliques cyniques. Plus ça allait, plus le détective la trouvait désespérante par moments.

« Aide moi à le sortir de là au lieu de faire de l'humour noir. »

Haibara acquiesça et, sans grande conviction, s'approcha pour attraper un bras du jeune garçon et le tirer hors de la poubelle. Une fois ce dernier sorti, le détective pu voir qu'il ressemblait assez à l'apparence qu'il avait pour le moment. Sans les lunettes bien sûr.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait de lui alors ? » demanda la petite fille aux cheveux auburn. Kudo pouvait bien faire ce qu'il voulait, c'était son problème et probablement son adversaire, pas le sien. Bien sûr, s'ils laissaient le gamin là et qu'il était bien ce qu'ils pensaient qu'il était, l'Organisation ne mettrait pas longtemps à découvrir que l'APTX ne tuait pas forcément ceux qui en ingéraient…

« Nous allons le ramener chez le professeur. » déclara le détective rajeuni. « On verras bien si c'est bien lui comme ça… »

La scientifique afficha un sourire sceptique :

« Et si ce n'est **pas** lui, que compte tu faire ? Tu risques de te retrouver avec un gosse de sept ans sur les bras, un gamin qui se demandera ce qu'il fait chez toi et qui ne manquera pas de poser des questions… »

« Je suis dirais la vérité tout simplement. » Face à la mine moqueuse de celle qui partageait le même sort que lui, il ajouta : « C'est-à-dire que nous l'avons trouvé évanouit dans une poubelle et couvert de sang et que nous n'allions pas le laisser là… »

«Très bien… Eh bien direction 22, rue Beika… » 

**POV Kaito**

Un rayon de lumière échappé de la fenêtre vint me chatouiller le visage, me forçant ainsi à ouvrir les yeux. La première chose que je remarquait fut la couleur de la pièce. Blanche… Tout, absolument tout autour de moi était blanc, comme une hôpital, comme mon costume qui d'ailleurs ne devait plus l'être à présent. D'ailleurs, où était-il mon costume ? En rejetant la couverture qui me recouvrait, je put voir qu'on avait troqué mes vêtements blancs contre un pyjama de gamin bleu avec des étoiles jaunes. (Qui était ce on, c'était justement la principale question qui me venait à l'esprit…) Je fit rapidement le tour de la pièce, et finit par déduire qu'au lieu de la chambre d'hôpital à laquelle j'avais pensé en premier lieu, je me trouvais en fait dans un laboratoire. Des éprouvettes contenant des liquides adoptant toutes les couleurs possibles et imaginables étaient disposées sur des tables de travail ou des étagères et les becs bunsen côtoyaient les fioles jaugeuses. Pas de doutes à avoir, c'était bien dans un laboratoire que je me trouvais… Mais que pouvais bien faire un lit dans un laboratoire ?  
En pleine réflexion à ce sujet, mon regard se reporta à nouveau sur le lit en question. Je ne l'avais pas vraiment remarqué la première fois mais à présent, cela me sauta aux yeux : il était immense ce lit ! On l'avait construit pour un type de deux mètres cinquante ou quoi ?!

A moins que ce soit moi qui ai rétrécit…

Non, c'est complètement idiot. Je fais des tours de magie, d'accord, mais je ne saurais pas réaliser celui là, et encore moins inconsciemment. Peut-être que le propriétaire de ce laboratoire est particulièrement grand après tout…  
Je continuait mon inspection des lieux jusqu'à tomber devant la fenêtre, une grande ouverture fermée par une vitre. Un fenêtre tout à fait banale, quoi. Mais ce qui se reflétait dans le verre de la vitre tâché par endroits était tout sauf banal…

Ce n'était pas possible ! C'était une blague… Hakuba allait ouvrir la porte, un sourire ironique aux lèvres, et lançer que, pour une fois, c'était moi qui était victime d'un tour de magie. Mais ceci était beaucoup trop impressionnant pour un simple tour… Ou alors un cauchemar ? Oui, j'allait bientôt me réveiller, et me lever pour aller au lycée comme tout les matins en riant de ce rêve débile sortit de mon subconscient cette nuit. Je n'avais qu'à attendre et je sortirais bientôt de ce cauchemar. Je retournais donc m'asseoir sur le lit, patientant bien sagement (si, si, c'est vrai) en attendant d'ouvrir les yeux sur le monde réel.

Mais cet instant ne venait pas. Les secondes puis les minutes passaient et je ne sortait toujours pas de rêve désagréable aux allures de cauchemar, restant prisonnier sans même le moindre signe avant coureur d'un quelconque réveil. Ce pourrait-il vraiment que je ne soit pas en train de rêver… ?

C'est à ce moment là qu'un vieil homme bien nourrit au crâne presque chauve et à la moustache blanche entra dans la pièce, suivit d'un gamin à lunettes qui ne m'était malheureusement pas inconnu… Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire dans mon rêve, Tantei-kun ?! Tu me gâches complètement mon truc, là… ! Déjà que ce n'était pas vraiment le paradis, ça ne s'arrange pas vraiment.

« C'est un rêve, n'est-ce pas ? »

Bon, je sais bien que ce n'est pas vraiment la question que l'on pose habituellement lorsque l'on se réveille dans un laboratoire avec dix ans de moins, surtout quand ce sont des inconnus, pas si inconnus que ça en passant, qui viennent voir comment vous allez… Mais bon, dans un rêve on peut tout se permettre, non ?

Les deux protagonistes de mon cauchemar me jettent d'ailleurs un regard qui sous-entends qu'ils doutent fortement de ma santé mentale. Merci bien, j'ai toute ma tête, je vous assure… Mais qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire du jugement de personnes fictives issues directement de mon imagination débordante d'abord ?!

« J'ai bien peur que non… » finit par répondre Conan Edogawa avec un air résigné. « Pourrais-tu nous expliquer ce que tu faisais dans une poubelle ? »

Houlaaa… C'est une bonne question en effet… Tout ce dont je me souviens, c'est… Pas grand-chose, j'en ai bien peur… - Allons Kaito, fais un effort un peu ! - …Je me suis écrasé en deltaplane. Pourquoi déjà ? Uhm… Snake ! Et son copain blond !!

Mais ça ne m'explique toujours pas comment je suis arrivé ici… Ca confirme assez bien l'hypothèse du rêve ça. Je dois être évanouit, dans le comas ou quelque chose dans le genre. Ca donne vraiment pas envie de se réveiller ça… Et puis si on zappe le fait que j'ai dix ans de moins, c'est assez cool comme rêve pour le moment.

Viens à présent la réponse à la question que vient de me poser cet élément de mon rêve ayant revêtu l'apparence du détective. Voyons voir, ce que je faisais dans ma poubelle… ? Vu que tout cela n'est pas réel, je peux bien lui raconter n'importe quoi… Autant m'amuser un peu !

« Je cherchais mon rubis. Je l'ai perdu alors que j'escaladait le toit, façon Spiderman, pour échapper à Hakuba. Mais lui n'a pas mes pouvoirs si fantastiiiques… Pour tout te dire, j'ai fini par déraper dans une flaque de jus de banane et atterri dans un gros shamallow rose qui m'a projeté dans cette poubelle. Vu que c'était assez confortable si on exceptait l'odeur, j'y suis resté pour faire une sieste. »

Assez convaincant dans l'ensemble, non ? En tout cas, ça n'a pas l'ait d'être leur avis, à croire qu'ils n'ont aucun goût en matière d'histoire invraisemblables… Ils se jettent des regards désolés et, dans le cas du gamin, affligé. 

« _Apparemment, il a dû tomber sur la tête…_ » pensa le petit détective. « _Mais au moins nous savons que c'est bien le Kid, il nous parle de rubis et d'Hakuba, il n'y a pas de doutes à avoir…_ »

Sa principale préoccupation était surtout de savoir ce qu'ils allaient faire de lui. Après tout, le voleur était recherché parla police et sa disparition risquait de ne pas passer inaperçue bien longtemps…

« Je crois que tu devrais te recoucher… » finit par dire le professeur Agasa.« Le choc a dû être rude. »

Conan et le professeur sortirent de la pièce, fermant la porte derrière eux :

« Nous allons te laisser te reposer. » déclara le vieil homme.

Kaito retourna s'allonger : peut-être que son rêve n'en était pas un en fin de compte… Ou alors il était très réel. Il ne savait pas. Il commençait à avoir mal à la tête et son bras, qui avait réceptionné la balle de Gin, n'avait pas vraiment commencé à guérir. Tout en repensant à tout ce qui lui était arrivé en si peu de temps, il fixait le plafond entièrement blanc lui aussi, si l'on exceptait quelques toiles d'araignées. Finalement, le petit voleur finit par s'endormir dans ce qu'il pensait être un rêve éveillé.


End file.
